Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device and/or a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor memory device with improved reliability and increased integration density and/or a method of fabricating the same.
In semiconductor devices, increasing integration may lower costs and improve performance. Currently, in a two-dimensional memory semiconductor device or a planar memory semiconductor device, integration is largely affected by a technique of forming a fine pattern, because integration is mainly determined by an area that a unit memory cell occupies. However, since ultrahigh-priced equipment is required to form a fine pattern, increasing integration of a two-dimensional memory semiconductor device is still economically limited.
To overcome such a limitation, three-dimensional memory devices (that is, including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells) have been proposed.